


You Get Ready, You Get All Dressed Up (to go nowhere in particular)

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day One, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, because that's how i do, happy taagnus week!, this is steamy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: It was just Magnus and Taako, sitting at the dining room table in the Starblaster one night. Magnus was telling him a story about going skinny dipping in his neighbor’s pond back on their old home, when Taako first says it.“I really want to kiss you.”





	You Get Ready, You Get All Dressed Up (to go nowhere in particular)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy taagnus week!! Day one's prompt was First Kiss / First Dates so I wrote this, their first kiss turning into something more. Title is from Love by Lana Del Rey

Magnus was an excellent storyteller. The way he spoke would enamor anyone, the way he puts inflection on his words, and how he’d shift his eyes, they’d glint when he was about to tell something mischievous. 

It was just Magnus and Taako, sitting at the dining room table in the Starblaster one night. Magnus was telling him a story about going skinny dipping in his neighbor’s pond back on their old home, when Taako first says it. 

“I really want to kiss you.” It’s very sudden, and direct. Magnus stops his story, and Taako stares at him, a soft smile playing at his lips. Magnus quirks his head to the side, although the atmosphere in the cabin hadn’t shifted. It was still peacefully calm, just the two of them. 

“Oh?” Magnus asked, and he leaned back in his chair. He reached his arms up to fold behind his head. Taako stared at them, his eyes trained on Magnus’ now very apparent biceps. Maybe that had been the point. Taako blinked, and tried to play off where his gaze had been, looking back to Magnus. 

“Yeah. You’re too charming for your own good my man.” Magnus laughed, a full body laugh that filled the room. Taako felt as though he’d been charmed all over again.

“Are you going to?” Magnus responded, quirking an eyebrow up at Taako. Taako blinked at him once, before standing. He stepped forward and stood over Magnus, and then he took a step to maneuver himself over Magnus’ lap. He sat there and reached his arms around Magnus’ waist. 

“You good homie?” Asked Taako, tilting his head to the side. Magnus nodded and moved his hands from where they were resting behind his head, and moved them to Taako’s hips. 

“You could talk your way into anything, that voice of yours. You can really make the simplest things sound exhilarating,” Taako crooned, leaning forward and pressing his cheek against Magnus’. 

“Keep complimenting me, I’m loving this,” Magnus said, his lips curling into a smirk. Taako pulled back and rolled his eyes, before leaning forward again, his mouth mere inches away from Magnus’. Taako closed the gap between them, brushing his lips delicately over Magnus’

It feels almost comedic, how easy it is to just fall into a kiss. How simply they moved together, mouths on each other, hands roaming. Magnus’ grip on Taako was a vice, digging the tips of his fingernails into Taako’s soft skin, leaving marks there to show where Magnus had been. Taako pressed himself close into Magnus, as their kiss intensified. His tongue dipped into Magnus’ mouth, and a hand trailed down to grasp at the bulge starting to stir in his pants. Taako pulled back from Magnus and grinned.

“You’re a good kisser, big guy.” Taako whispered. Magnus moved his hands down to cup Taako’s ass, and squeezed him. “I don’t want to brag but,” Magnus stood up suddenly, and Taako was quick to wrap his legs around Magnus’ waist, laughing as Magnus carried him off towards his bedroom. “I’m good at other things too, baby.” Magnus finished, and gave Taako a quick kiss. 

He held Taako up with one hand momentarily to get his door open, and they both slid into his room. Magnus kicked the door shut behind them, and walked them both over to his bed, and set Taako down on it. Magnus crawled over Taako, his arms on either side of his head, caging him in. Taako grinned up at him, and craned his neck up. “You wanna show me what you’re good at?” Magnus grinned, and swooped in to kiss him. It was more heated than before, and Magnus brought a hand to tug up at the hem of Taako’s shirt, pushing it up and feeling the smooth skin of his stomach. 

Magnus ran his hands across Taako’s stomach and up his chest, pushing up his shirt so it was riding up and bunched underneath his armpits. “Just take it off,” Taako said softly, and Magnus obliged, pulling it up and over Taako’s head and discarding it to the floor. Magnus put his hands back on Taako’s chest, teasing and pulling at his nipples, delighted in the way Taako would squirm and bit his lip when Magnus pinched him just hard enough. Magnus kept teasing him and leaned in to lick a hot stripe up his neck to his jawline before planting a soft kiss there and trailing more kisses up to his mouth. Taako welcomed Magnus’ lips, responding enthusiastically, bringing up his legs to hook around Magnus’ middle, and looping his arms to wrap around his neck. 

“I could kiss you forever, babe but lemme get on top for a sec, kay?” Taako asked, and Magnus smiled before rolling them over for Taako to perch himself on Magnus’ lap. Taako grinned as he ground down onto Magnus’ crotch, smiling at the soft hiss that escaped Magnus’ lips. Taako made a motion with his hand, gesturing to Magnus’ shirt and Magnus was quick to reach down to pull it off. 

Taako smiled and laid himself over Magnus’ chest. “Mmm, you got such a nice belly, baby so good to lie on.” Magnus blushed, bringing his hands down to cup Taako’s ass, as Taako lavished his belly and chest with kisses and bites. 

Taako gripped Magnus’ cock through his pants, and Magnus cursed under his breath as Taako squeezed him. “Mmm, gonna ride you baby. You’re gonna feel so good inside me,” Taako trailed off, and hooked his hands in the hem of Magnus’ pants and pulled them off. His dick sprang free, and bobbed almost comically in the air. Taako giggled and grabbed it at the base, jacking Magnus a couple of times before leaning down to kiss the head and popping it into his mouth, just briefly, before letting it go with a pop. 

“You taste good Mags,” Taako said, flashing a smile up at Magnus. Taako removed himself from on top of Magnus momentarily, pulling off his pants before climbing back onto Magnus lap. Magnus propped himself up on an elbow, and grabbed Taako’s neck with his other hand, pulling him down for a searing kiss. “Is this our first date?” Magnus asked, pulling away from Taako. Taako rolled his eyes, but smiled at him. “No way hombre, you gotta take me on a real date tomorrow. Somewhere nice. I’ll dress up for you.” He said, and winked cheekily at Magnus. 

“Why don’t you stretch me open a bit huh big guy?” Taako asked, crawling over Magnus and arching his back. Magnus grinned, and brought his fingers to Taako’s center, trailing them along his wet folds before pushing one inside, pumping him steadily before adding a second finger. Taako mewed under Magnus’ hands, huffing out soft breathes as Magnus fingered him, twisting them inside, trying to find that spot inside of him that would drive him wild. “Do you want a third?” Magnus asked, pausing his pumping fingers for a moment, moving them to stroke at Taako’s clit. Taako bit his lip, and then shook his head, before reaching down to grasp the base of Magnus’ dick, and slotting himself above him. 

Taako grinned at Magnus and sank down on him, letting out a quiet moan as Magnus filled him up. Taako braced himself, his hands pressed down on Magnus’ chest as he bore down, taking Magnus in to the hilt. He let out little puffs of breath as he got used to Magnus’ girth, rolling his hips in circles, working himself around Magnus’ dick. 

“Taako, fuck, you gotta move baby, you’re killing me,” Magnus gasped out, his hands gripping at Taako’s hips like a vice, trying desperately not to buck up deeper into him. “Yeah, okay babe. Just had to get used to you. You’re so big, Maggie, stretch me out so good,” And Taako brought himself up Magnus’ length before slamming back down, setting a fast pace for himself that Magnus was happy to buck into, meeting every one of Taako’s movements and thrusting up into him. 

Taako was digging his nails into Magnus’ soft belly, leaving little crescent shaped marks in his skin as he sank down on him. Magnus likewise was pressing his fingers tightly into Taako’s hips, leaving tiny little bruises that would manifest by morning. Magnus brought a hand to rest on Taako’s stomach, pressing on him gently before using a thumb to brush against his clit. Taako moaned as Magnus flicked and rubbed him there, and fell forward on top of him, breathing heavily but still eagerly riding Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus kept pressing his thumb against Taako’s clit, his other hand moving to grab Taako’s ass, and thrusting up hard into him now. “Do you want me to get on top baby?” Magnus said softly, but Taako shook his head, riding out Magnus’ thrusts, and whining at the constant stimulation on his clit. “Fuck, Mags, just touch me a little more I’m almost there, shit,” Taako panted, rolling his hips against Magnus’ dick pumping inside of him. Taako cried out, and squeezed around Magnus’ cock, riding out his orgasm and going limp on top of Magnus’ body. “Shit, Taako,” Magnus groaned out before speeding up his thrusts, gripping onto Taako tightly as he came inside of him, collapsing back on his bed, Taako draped limply over him. 

Magnus rolled them onto their sides and slipped out of Taako, letting them both catch their breath as they curled next to each other, basking in their afterglow. Taako leans in to lay a kiss on Magnus’ collar bone. He flits his eyes up at him, and blinks through his lashes. Magnus runs a hand through Taako’s hair and tugs his neck back, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Remind me to tell you stories more often.” Magnus said, grinning. Taako rolled his eyes, and swatted Magnus lightly. “You better take me out tomorrow, and I mean that. First kiss was nice now where’s my first date?” Taako stuck his tongue out at Magnus, who caught him in another kiss and grabbed Taako’s waist with his free hand, pulling him close, and kissing him til morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.styleandpanachee.tumblr.com)


End file.
